Gunshot recognition (GSR) and location systems currently exist for identifying the existence and possible location of a gunshot. Such systems may be particularly useful in urban and/or high-crime areas. A GSR system may recognize a sound signature as being associated with a gunshot, and may even be able to predict a location or general location of the gunshot. Further, a GSR system may be configured to report a gunshot and its possible location to an emergency response system. However, current GSR systems are limited in their ability to provide a precise location of a gunshot, and to provide monitoring of, and response at, such location.